


甜

by Lains_L



Category: League of Legends RPF, 野明蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lains_L/pseuds/Lains_L





	甜

3个小O 该如何度过发情期呢？  
OOC，勿上升  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
“所以，你真的要叫上田野一起吗？”  
宾馆的房间里弥漫着一股不明显的橙子香味，史森明捏了一把王柳羿的脸，从他身上爬了下来，白色的液体从股间流下来，煽情地缠绕住史森明的双腿。可隐隐散发出甜味的omega毫不在意，他抽了抽鼻子，一边说话一边向浴室走去：  
“我俩开始之前就打电话给他了，你放松一点，田野不是那么正经的人。”  
史森明眨了眨眼。  
“我发情期来了，先去洗个澡，你们先…玩？”  
王柳羿仍躺在床上轻轻地喘着气，高潮后的他眼神仍未对准焦距。他想象着他地偶像会来这个房间，这张床上和他一起度过发情期，不禁脸红了起来，纯情地不像刚刚把另一位omega艹进发情期。  
门铃响地恰到好处。  
王柳羿匆忙地围上一条浴巾，跳下床去开门。纵使千万遍警告自己要冷静，开门瞬间红到耳后根地脸还是出卖了他。  
田野即使站在门外，还是被浓郁的橙子味呛了满鼻。  
“可以啊宝蓝，战况够激烈的。”  
他的余光瞟到了王柳羿后背的抓痕，笑容在昏暗的灯光下显得晦暗不明。他抓住了几乎一丝不挂的辅助的手，后者瑟缩了一下，被乖顺地带到了床边。田野熟门熟路地陷在了一半地床铺里，随后示意王柳羿躺在他的身边。  
田野笑了一下。  
“别紧张，我们只是omega之间互相解决发情期的问题而已——毕竟让Alpha或者Beta 射进生殖腔会导致怀孕。史森明和我说这是你的第二次发情期——闻闻这个味，这个逼是真的喜欢偷吃，只顾自己爽，你还一点都没到呢。”  
田野搂住王柳羿的脖子，凑近他脑后的腺体狠吸了一口，“宝蓝你是什么味的？”  
耳后和腺体被自己崇拜了这么久的人贴的如此之近，王柳羿整个人都酥了，他的思维早就宕机，只听自己的声音僵硬地响着：“牛….牛奶味…”  
“啊…好甜，我闻到了。”  
田野把眼前雪白的躯体慢慢压在身下，牙齿轻轻啮咬着耳后的敏感区域，空气里的牛奶味逐渐浓郁，和橙香逐渐融合。他一只手好整以暇地脱下自己的衣服，另一只手解开了身下人身上仅存地布料。田野的手绕过王柳羿刚刚射过，但仍然挺立着的柱身，只从那一把瘦腰后绕过，从屁股直摸到后穴。  
“你好湿啊，水比史森明第一次都多。”  
其实田野自己也湿到不行了，黏液从股间流向大腿，滴到床单上发出色情的声音。  
王柳羿还是一副小媳妇脸，明明刚刚才和另一个人翻云覆雨过，咬着嘴唇，睁大双眼的样子还像是第一次一样。田野的手指在自己的身体里搅动，仅仅是这一个信息，就让他那里又酥又麻，随时都有可能高潮。他逐渐闻到了空气里的第三种味道，那是玫瑰的味道，他鼓起勇气，伸出手捏住田野的腺体和他接吻。房间里充满了水声，omega像两只湿漉漉的天鹅，每一根羽毛里都充盈着液体，是粘稠的，也是甜蜜的。  
发情期时期仅凭后穴里的手指是完全无法让omega满足的，王柳羿浑身上下都散发着需要被狠狠蹂躏的信息。他实在忍不住，把手伸向自己的前端，却被田野捉个正着：  
“今天就教你什么叫生殖腔高潮，这里不许碰。”  
田野取下了眼镜，不笑的时候确实凶巴巴的，王柳羿模模糊糊地想，直到被手指探到生殖腔入口地刺激到整个人弹了起来，像一只被小火煎熬的白虾。田野找准了位置就抽出了手指，他让发情的omega背对自己，扶住性器从后方一插到底。  
“还没艹进去你就发情了，真骚。”  
王柳羿头次被真正的性器进入，感觉和第一次发情期用震动棒玩弄自己的触感完全不同，他的脑子已经被田野身上的玫瑰和自己腺体散发的奶味搅成一团乱麻，仅凭借本能呻吟着。他感觉到渴，想翻身和身上的人接吻，却被按住脑袋啃住脑后的腺体，腰部也被后穴传来的快感刺激地动弹不得。  
田野顺史森明留下的抓痕一路向下吻，每吮吸一下就伴随着身下omega身体地震颤，连带着性器被甬道吮吸的快感。感到青涩的omega在自己的身下绽放，快感被自己操纵，成就感和征服欲让他发狠似的向那隐秘的入口冲撞。虽然后穴在这次发情期尚未被人碰过，田野已经感觉到那里泥泞不堪，甚至不需要任何润滑或者扩张就可以承受插入。淫水从那里流出来，顺着相连的身体和王柳羿被艹出来的黏液融为一体。  
王柳羿早已被身体和心灵的双重快感折磨的意识不清，甚至连被生生艹射了都没有意识到。他的脸被埋在枕头里，发出小猫发嗲的声音。他从未体验过如此的快感，甚至叫声都逐渐yd大胆了起来，甚至得寸进尺般让田野艹进他的生殖腔，填满他，再射满他——  
直到他的生殖腔完全被进入。  
空气里爆发的奶味仿佛成了最好的催情剂，生殖腔内哪怕一点的摩擦都能让王柳羿发疯，更别说田野在他的身上大开大合。前端的不应期让快感在身体里积累却无法宣泄，他下意识想悄悄地通过磨蹭被单来稍稍排解，却被腰上的手摁住无法动弹，只能被动承受全部的快感。  
“慢一点…田野…慢…”  
田野自己已被发情期的到来折磨的昏头昏脑，哪里听得清王柳羿黏黏糊糊的呓语。他的性器被第一次被进入的软肉包裹地爽极，后穴却止不住地流水，大脑皮层写满了想被填满。他感觉自己即将高潮，可仅凭前面的快感却无法到达那一步——  
然后他感觉到自己的后穴被史森明的手指戳入，抵在生殖腔的入口来回抠挖。  
前后一并的快感让田野尖叫着达到了顶峰，把精液射满了王柳羿的甬道。他感到王柳羿的生殖腔也在剧烈的收缩，性器的顶端被一股又一股的水浇灌着。高潮持续了一会儿，田野终于恢复了些许神智，他回头给了史森明一个湿漉漉的吻，把他的手从自己身体里拔出来，又低头翻过王柳羿的脸，在他还失神于高潮而没有对准焦的眼下轻轻亲了一口。  
“喂！你们究竟要玩到什么时候，带我一个.”  
史森明坐在床的另一边，气鼓鼓地看着他俩。田野歉意地看了他一眼，从王柳羿身体里出来。王柳羿低头看着自己后穴里流出来的精液混杂着淫水弄湿了床单，又红了脸。那边史森明已经进入了田野，两个人跪在床上又摸又亲，旁若无人的亲昵让王柳羿手足无措。他本想去洗手间先洗个澡，处理腿间粘腻的液体，却被史森明叫住。  
“宝蓝，你想来一起尝尝田野吗？”


End file.
